As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are evolving to host an increasing number of Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) storage drives. Apart from the performance benefits of using NVMe drives, NVMe drives allow the flexibility for hot-pluggable adding and removing of such drives. However, in multi-socket servers, performance of an NVMe drive may be dependent upon which processor's Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) port to which the NVMe drive is attached relative to the processor in which a driver for the NVMe drive is executing. Using traditional approaches, no mechanism exists to recognize the optimum slot to hot insert an NVMe drive or NVMe controller. In other words, using traditional approaches, a user is given no indication in recognizing an optimal slot to insert an NVMe drive or controller in order to achieve desired system behavior.